This is not how it's supposed to be
by UmYeahSure
Summary: Labyrinth fanfic with my oc. my first fanfic. please R&R


**Author Note**: I do not own Labyrinth, no matter how much I

may wish it.

I only own my characters, and in this chapter at least (and for a while) the plot.

PROLOGUE PART 1

Thunder boomed in the background as she attempted to rock her twin siblings to sleep. It was already one and they still weren't asleep yet. She was starting to panic. Her parents would be home any minute.  
>"Please go to sleep!" She silently pleaded, looking around for something to help.<br>As her gaze passed the one window in the room, she glimpsed a magnificent owl.  
>Maybe that would help! The twins love animals!<br>Her gaze flashed back to the window. Good. Still there.  
>She slowly and carefully went to the window. When she was close enough, she held the twins up so they could see it.<br>At first, they were quiet, looking at the owl. But then Kimi started crying, followed shortly by the screams of Ange.  
>The girl was bewildered.<br>She looked at the twins, confused, then up at the owl.  
>The owl seemed to be peering unblinkingly at her very intently. She shrunk away a bit.<p>

Lightening flashed and she squeezed her eyes closed. Only after the boom of thunder did she open them again.

The owl was gone.

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she as holding with a sigh.

It was then that she noticed that the twins were silent. Had they finally fallen asleep? She carefully glanced down at them.

Asleep at last. She sighed in relief as she carefully made her way to their crib.

Just as she was laying them down, she heard the front door open and close.

'That must be mom and dad.' she thought. 'Perfect timing!'

She ran down the hall to the top of the stairs. She was just about to go down, when something stopped her.

Something was wrong.

It took her a bit, but then she realized what it was. Her parents always called out when they got home, so she'd know it was them not a burglar or something.

Her hand strayed to her pocket, where she usually kept her knife. But it wasn't there... She groped around wildly in her mind for where she might have left it...

Her heart dropped. It was downstairs on the bookcase in the living room... She had put it there to keep the twins from getting it...

She silently went down the stairs to peer around the bend. But just before she could, someone grabbed her from behind and put their hand over her mouth, then maneuvered her so she was pinned between them and the wall.

She tried to struggle, but the figure held her firm. "Stay still." A cool voice whispered in her ear. "I'm not here to hurt you."

She squeezed her eyes closed, waiting for something to happen, but when nothing did, she slowly opened them.

She looked over the figures arm just in time to see a large figure come the bend. Had the persons hand not been over her mouth, she was sure she would have screamed.

The large figure had a menacing air about them, not helped by the large jagged knife in his hand. Try as she might, though, she could not look away. 'This is the end.' She thought desperately. 'He'll see me and kill me.'

But the figure passed by with out so much as a glance in her direction.

Confused, she looked in the mirror on the wall of the bend and nearly jumped out of her skin. She couldn't see herself or the person behind her.

"For goodness sake!" The person behind her hissed quietly. "Stop moving!"

Her mind raced. What was going on? The person behind her chuckled softly.

As her mind grasped the situation at least somewhat and stopped racing, it froze on one thought: the twins.

She started panicking as she thought about the twins upstairs alone with the man with the knife.

She started struggling furiously to get away so she could run to the twins and try to get away with them.

The person's grip on her tightened and they pushed her more firmly against the wall. "Not a good idea." He whispered.

She stopped moving momentarily. What-? How did he know what she was trying to do? The person chuckled again.

She started struggling again, with renewed strength. She had to get away from this person, and away from this house. With the man was dangerous. She was 100% sure that he was more dangerous than the man with the wicked looking knife.

The man almost burst out laughing. As he was trying to control himself, she saw her chance and took it.

She hit him in the bread-basket (which probably hurt her more than it did him, although, he did grunt) and ducked out while he was distracted.

Or so she thought.

As she bolted up the stairs, she looked up to the top.

'Since when have these stairs been so long?' She thought.

Lightening flashed and suddenly there was a figure at the top. She jolted to a stop. At first she thought it was the man with the knife, but this person was too tall and too thin to be him. Plus, no knife.

This person was tall and stunningly beautiful. He had wild looking white-blond hair, and sharp features. His eyes, beautiful and heavily made-up, looked furious. He had a cold aura around him. He wore tight black leather pants that left little to the imagination and a billowy white shirt that was partly unbuttoned. She had never seen a more beautiful being.

Something behind him caught he eye. He was wearing cape. The more she looked at it, the more she recognized the material.

She whipped around. The stairway behind her was empty.

She slowly turned back towards the top. He glared down at the girl.

As he did, he noticed something. 'Her eyes have changed.' They were no longer soft and afraid. Now they were sharp and determined. A sort of fire burned in them. 'But at the same time,' he thought, 'they look empty.' He looked her over. There was something else too. The air around her had become charged. But the aura around her was... magnificent! It was dark and commanding, as if if you did not do as she said when she said it, she would make you suffer then kill you. 'I think I like her better this way.' he thought, amused.

She started her way up the stairs towards him with deliberate steps. When she got to him, she tried going around , but he blocked her way.

"Move." she said, her voice resonating.

He stood his ground.

"I said 'move'."

He looked into her eyes for a minute. "Is that truly what you wish?" he finally asked.

"It is." her voice was still resonating, and now her eyes were practically glowing, which only added to the look of emptiness. This all intrigued him very much.

"Very well." he said, stepping aside and sweeping his arm, indicating she may pass.

She stepped past him into the hall.

**Author Note**: hope you enjoyed. this is my first fanfic, so let

me know what you think.

R&R


End file.
